Kareoke Night
by Keaira Rogue
Summary: So for some odd reason Harry, Ron, Draco, Roy, Ed, and Hughes end up going to the same bar. Things get a little crazy. Special appearances by: Hawkeye, Hermione, a duck, and Animal Control. Please review.


**Greetings! Welcome to my strange little mixed up fanfic. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, FMA, or any of the songs sung throughout the fanfic. Please don't kill me!**

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

It's a dark night in a city full of secrets on this night six people are brought together under very strange unknown circumstances.

Ron's P.O.V.

"I have had the worst day of my life today."

"Why do you say that, Harry?" I asked.

"Well to tell you the truth I feel like getting drunk before I tells you anything," the black haired boy spun around and ran into a wall.

"Well it looks to me like you got a head start on that, but lead the way," I answered.

"I know a muggle bar called Tren is having a karaoke night special tonight," Harry smiled to himself and I thought it best not ask how he knew.

"Ok, er, which way?" I looked around.

'Just follow me."

Draco's P.O.V.

"Piss off dad, I'm going out drinking." With that I walked away from my father.

Once out the door I started skipping because skipping is fun.

"I feel like singing," I said to no one I particular.

Hughes's P.O.V.

"All right now that we know what Al is up to," Mustang collapsed without finishing his sentence, laughing.

"Pro-pro-proposing to W-W-Winry," I could hardly speak.

"Oh man, I'm gonna have to have that talk with him soon," joked Ed.

"Anyone wanna go get drunk?" asked Mustang.

"I think that sounds fun like, er, like fun," I was still having trouble speaking.

"Let's see," Ed pondered, "Do I have better things to do than spend time with an old man who obsesses over his daughter and a thing that does nothing but dream of women in mini skirts…'

"HEY, stop talking about Hughes like that!" Mustang cried joyfully.

I watched them as they continued arguing and smiled. They would look so great in some of my darling Alicia's dresses, with little bows in their hair.

Normal P.O.V.

And so they arrived at the bar on karaoke Night. One skipping, two appearing out of thin air, and three playing leap frog.

Ed's P.O.V.

I watched as a pale, blond man skipped up to the bar. He spoke to the bartender for a moment then skipped up to the stage pulling a purple headband out of his pocket.

"Hello everybody!" he called out then selected his song.

"Well, I'll get some beer," said Mustang.

"I'll show people pictures of Alicia!" Hughes beamed and selected his victim, a red haired man with too many freckles.

The black haired man beside him looks very amused. He's just starring at the blond on the stage.

"Here you go Ed!" Mustang handed me a beer.

"So long and thanks for all the fish, so sad that it should come to this. We tried to warn you all, but oh dear. Despite those nets and tuna fleets, we thought that most of you were sweet. Especially tiny-tots and your pregnant women. So long, so long and thanks for all the fish," the blond began to sing.

Harry's P.O.V.

Well this is interesting. Malfoy is singing, he sounds great by the way, at a muggle bar!

"And this is her first step," the man who was talking to Ron flashed yet another picture.

"Oy, buzz off old man," Ron turned to me, "So Malfoy sings at muggle bars in his spare time. This is just too rich. I can't wait to tell Hermione. Oh and did you see him skipping?"

"Of course I saw him, but at the moment all I want is more beer," I answered glancing at the stage.

Draco's P.O.V.

Now that was refreshing! Over all the day has been great; yelling at dad, skipping, and singing. Now to top it all off I will proceed to get drunk. Ahh, hell! Weasley, but wherever there is a Weasley in a muggle habitat there is bound to be, yes I see him, Harry Potter.

I caught sight of the two, laughing they looked over at me then went back to drinking their beer.

It was only when I had sat down at the bar that I decided I liked the word PICKLE.

Mustang's P.O.V.

"Hey Hughes, stop killing Ed and come sing a song with me," I stood and immediately sat back down.

"Ha, ha, ha, you drank tooooooooooooooo much," Ed was beyond drunk.

I managed to stand and drag Hughes to the stage.

"Okey dokey smokey, wha do ya wanna sing?" Hughes asked.

"Um, do you know the one with the girl and the thingamabob and the weird pumpkin?" I asked unable to figure out what I was trying to say.

"Oh, yeah that one. I know it, and look they gots music for it!" Hughes was becoming excited.

"So in three, two, one," I counted down.

"Salagadoola mechicka-boola bibbidi-bobbidi-boo. Put 'em together and what have you got bibbidi-bobbidi-boo," we began to sing.

Normal P.O.V.

As Mustang and Hughes continued with their song Harry met Ed at the bar. After a few drinks they were talking about singing a song together on stage just for the hell of it.

Ron was talking to a duck that was drinking bourbon.

Draco was dreaming of skipping through a field of flowers.

Bartender's P.O.V.

Six people and a duck, all sitting at my bar. That duck has gone through 18 bourbons and he wants another! They all keep going up and singing really random songs. The last time it had been the red head and the pale blond singing Ebony and Ivory, now that was strange. Now I'm listening to their conversations and they're weirder than the songs they're singing.

"Oh, Mr. Duck, you can call me Ron," said the red head.

"Quack, Quack," replied the duck.

"Ya know what, I got issues with my girl too," this Ron person seems completely out of it.

"We have much in common," said the blond that seemed to go by the name Ed.

"I quite agree. Our life experiences have been very interesting," Harry answered, being a regular I know him.

"Yes and you both seem to be extremely reckless. You fit together very well," A black haired man told them.

"And Alicia is soooooo cute. Now look at those two over there, Eddy and Mussatannggy, now don't you think they would look great in Alicia's dresses and matching bows?"

"Mr. Hughes, I do believe that all the men over there would."

"Right you are Mr. Malfoy, right you are."

Ed's P.O.V.

"Ya know what its 2 a.m. and its time for another song," Ron looked as though it was an issue merely to stand.

The duck goes quack, quack, quack and passes out, after 50 bourbons I'm delirious, too much beer. Still this is awesome. I'm having the life of my time, er, time of my life, I think.

"But what will we sing?" asked Hughes.

'"I's knows pretty song," Draco attempted to speak.

"And da words are what?" Mustang swaggered into a standing position.

"YAY, more SINGING!" Harry seems drunkenly overjoyed.

Some Random Person's P.O.V.

These guy again! What a bunch of drunken fools. Still, they put on a good act and the singing isn't that bad.

"I was so happy when you smiled your smile brakes through the clouds of gray, far from the sunny days that life can swing," the group began the song.

"QUACK!" the duck waddled up to the stage.

"Waiting with patience for the spring, when the flowers will bloom renewed again, knowing there's more beyond the pain of today. Although the scars of yesterday remain, you can go on living as much as your heart believes. You can't be born again although you can change. Let's stay together always," the group form a kick line.

"Quack, Quack, Quack, Quack, Quack, Quack, Quack. Quack, Quack, Quack, Quack, Quack, Quack, Quack. Quack, Quack, Quack, Quack, Quack, Quack, Quack, Quack, Quack, Quack. Quack, Quack, Quack," the duck faded out.

That was extremely weird yet awesome. Wait! Did that duck just pass out?

Duck's P.O.V.

Ron is talking to me again. Him and the other human are as drunk as I am. I want a scotch The bartender refuses to give me anything else to drink.

"Mr. Duck, can I just complement you on your lovely singing," Ron smiled at me.

"Quack quack quack," I replied in thanks.

"Oh, you're welcome," Ron said.

"Quack quack quack quack," I complemented him.

"Ah gosh, thank-you," Ron sat down beside me.

"Quack," I turned to the bartender.

Harry's P.O.V.

"Alright, its closing time," the bartender began to pick up the glasses from in front of me.

I looked over at Ron and then at myself. We were in no shape to get home on our own. What on Earth are we gonna do?

"Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter!" the bushy brown haired witch who was my other best friend shrieked at us.

"Keep it down 'mione. I gots a headache," Ron said half heartedly.

"I would think you did! I've got a cab outside, let's go boys," Hermione lowered her voice.

"Bye Ed, maybe I'll meet you again," I waved to the others and then Ron and I stumbled out the door following Hermione.

Draco's P.O.V.

I watched Granger escort Potter and Weasley out. I was turning to talk to the duck when the door banged open and a tall blond woman entered.

"Colonel, Ed, Hughes, let's go NOW!"

"Wanna sees some perdy pictures of my daaarling Alicia?" Hughes asked her.

"I don't wanna work, make shorty do it," whined Mustang.

"Who you calling so short that he can't see over the edge of the desk (symbol of anger)!" Ed jumped up on the bar and slipped and landed in Mustang's lap, promptly passing out.

"Alright let's go before anything else happens. Colonel since your already holding him you might as well carry Ed seeing as he has passed out. I'll help Hughes, though I think he needs more help than a ride home.

"When Ed comes round you should tell him that Al is sulking in a corner at the office," the women sounded confused.

She went over to Hughes and the group trekked out the door. Yet, no sooner had they left the door flew open again.

"Never fear! Animal Control is here!" the man shouted.

The man ran over and grabbed the duck like he was some kind of super hero. The he raced out the door.

Suddenmont je regard le garcon dans le porte – (*AN - damn, sorry Mr. Daley guess I haven't learned any French any who back to the story.)

Suddenly I saw Harry in the doorway (now those of you who can understand French know why I gave up trying to report this event in it) and I smiled, he waved me over.

"Sorry I took so long to get away from those two," he apologized, "What do you wanna do?"

"The usual work for you?" I asked.

"Whatever you say."

Normal P.O.V.

And so on a night which started out so strangely it ends, well, I guess it ends just as strangely, but still it does end. The time has come for the city to awaken and collect some more secrets.

* * *

**So what do you think? Stupid? Good? Please let me know! **

**~Ke**


End file.
